1. Technical Field
The present embodiments generally relate to a baffle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various commercial objects benefit from a rigid structural foundation while ideally remaining light-weight. In many circumstances, these objects are produced with frames that define internal cavities. For instance, the frame may be formed from a metal such as steel, and leaving a portion of the frame hollow (i.e., the cavity) reduces the weight of the frame. However, the cavity may foster an increase in sound and vibrations. A common approach to mitigating the added sound and vibrations within cavities includes sealing the cavity. Sealing also provides other added benefits. Thus, sealing the cavity is an important aspect of designing objects to be light-weight while still providing valued vibration dampening and noise abatement. Such technology is often used in vehicles, including automobiles and airplanes, but may be used in other industries as well. Traditionally, a baffle is disposed across the cavity, and a sealer, such as foam, expands to fill in space around the baffle, which prevents fluid flow through the cavity, ultimately resulting in decreased noise and vibrations.
The baffle and sealer combination increase the weight of the frame. Often, the body portion of the baffle must be sufficiently thick and spaced appropriately throughout the frame to reduce noise and vibration. Unfortunately, the size and quantity of the baffles increase the weight of the frame. Although this weight increase is still less than the frame without the cavity, a baffle is needed that improves noise and vibration reduction without largely increasing the weight of the frame.